


Unfinished Story of a dysfunctional family

by poeticinjustice



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticinjustice/pseuds/poeticinjustice
Summary: The dysfunctional family, and then some.





	Unfinished Story of a dysfunctional family

In the midst of a mansion, or rather, a house of a pretentious and imaginative woman, lived a nuclear family. The beautiful mother with skin like that of a porcelain doll, the dashing father with a smile that could blind, a son with charming good looks, and a daughter. But they didn't like to think about the daughter, no.

It is similar to the story of Cinderella, if Cinderella ended with the stepmother and stepsisters disappearing forever, and there were multiple Cinderellas before the most well known Cinderella was introduced. That's just how fairy-tales go, though. "And they all lived happily ever after." They didn't. They all died. Many mourned their death, but they didn't mourn forever, they got over it. And you would too.

Giving it the benefit of the doubt is perfectly fine, that there would always be a happily ever after, no matter what. Believing in fairy godmothers, talking rats, magic, and princes was perfectly fine... if you wanted to be laughed at your entire life. But what else could a little girl do in a house full of evil? A house full of cruelty, hatred, daresay, bullies?

Imagine this. A beautiful and attractive woman, with long, flowing, blonde hair, and ocean-blue eyes. A voice like silk, velvety and pure. A laugh, as if the angels were giggling in unison, as it then bubbled up from her throat, like music. Always wearing gorgeous outfits, makeup, and keeping her figure absolutely astonishing. Not once did she ever act rude or hateful, she truly had perfect posture, perfect form, perfect appearance, and perfect etiquette. She was the ideal woman, perfect in every way. Or so she described herself, and ordered the others to describe her as well. Of course, one refused, but we don't like to think about that one.

Next, a handsome and dashing man, his teeth as shiny and white as a oyster's pearl itself, or even that of a diamond. He had sky blue eyes, and blonde locks of hair that always seemed to stay in the perfect position, no matter what the situation called for. Rain, wind, heat, his hair stayed perfect. He claimed not to have muscles, because he didn't need them, his looks made up for it. Despite this, he was very strong, and he showed it by his daily activities. He was the ideal man, perfect in every way. Or so he described himself, and ordered the others to describe him as well. Of course, one refused, but we don't like to think about that one.

After that, a charming young boy. With his curly blonde hair, and baby-blue eyes, and his zit-free face, he was quite attractive for a boy his age. He got along with everyone he met, popular with boys and girls alike, even had a couple of admirers. Always getting perfect grades, praise from his parents and the teachers, along with his friends. Several girls followed him around, most notably was a young girl with faded teal hair, with a highly evident crush on him. He was the ideal son, perfect in every way. Or so he described himself, and ordered the others to describe him as well. Of course, one refused, but we don't like to think about that one.

Last, and certainly the least, a pitiful young girl. Scrappy blonde hair, eyes blue as toilet water, she smelled like mud and a dead skunk. A voice just as ugly as she was, like nails being dragged upon a chalkboard, and a horrid laugh. They only kept her around for amusement. And for doing everything they didn't want to. But that's just what family was for, yes. For doing chores and tasks that you couldn't be bothered to do yourself. She was the ideal daughter, perfect in every way. But she never described herself as such, and the others never described her as this as well. Of course, she was a failure of a daughter, nothing like them at all.

The little girl was cleaning the laundry downstairs. This is what she has been taught, even if they had a washing machine, surely her ugly clothes would stain their precious designer outfits. So instead of her clothing being cleaned automatically, she had to clean hers manually. She was rather good at it, and managed to get all of the stains out in a matter of hours. It took longer than usual because every time she looked away, her older brother would come by and pour some juice all over the clothes. Back at square one. She was always told that this was to prepare her for life, and to toughen her up. But how come the others didn't prepare each other for life? It didn't add up to her, though she was just a kid, so it was to be expected.

At she pondered this thought, she found herself, her head to be exact, plunged into the bucket full of the soapy water. This was normal for her, she probably did something wrong. Behind her was the all too familiar laugh of her big brother. Though the two were twins, he insisted she called him her big brother. He stated this was due to the fact that being twins would mean they were equal, which they weren't. Not in the slightest. He even asked that all of the pictures that she was in get adjusted.. in the sense that she was cut out of them completely. The mother and father complied to his wishes. It was as if she wasn't even in her own family anymore. And they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
